


Thawing

by IroncladValkyrie



Category: Drifters (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IroncladValkyrie/pseuds/IroncladValkyrie
Summary: She had finally decided, that, if she was cursed to endure this in life and death, everything and everyone would freeze as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andii Walker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Andii+Walker).



> Written as a birthday gift for my dearest friend. Love you and I am sorry this took so long :)

Anastasia Romanova used the cold to her advantage, but she despised it. How could she not? She was unable to rid herself of it. She could be in the middle of a crowd and she felt nothing. Flames would burn around her and still she felt nothing; the cold seeped into her skin and spread through her bones no matter what she did. She could even feel it underneath her fingernails, and it made all the sense in the world that she would. She had after all clawed at the frozen ground in her last minutes, bayonet tearing past the corset that had refused to break and into her skin, before she appeared in whatever new nightmare this was. She had finally decided, that, if she was cursed to endure this in life and death, everything and everyone would freeze as well.

 

And then there was  _ her _ . If Anastasia liked to stay in the background unless called upon, bringing a silent death to the plains around her, Jeanne ran recklessly into battle. The demoted duchess suspected that she cared little for the Black King’s plan as long as she could make everything burn into ashes just as she had been. It was as if she were running a constant fever. Fire sprouted from her in an unstoppable flow; fire in her actions, in her eyes, in her angry words. 

 

It made sense, as much as anything made sense in this twisted world, that they would have ended up tangled together in between the sheets. There was never any sweetness to it, but there was relief. Only the fire of her violent death could thaw the coldness of her own.

 

Now the Maiden had her head on her lap, reluctantly but she had not been forced into the position by anyone. Her hands were still twitching and she grasped her skirt, wanting more carnage, but it was all over. Another fortress laid in ruins in front of them, grounds half scorched, half frozen, and the army marched past them as they sat against a wall. 

She placed her hand on the other woman’s forehead, pushing the hair out of the way, in a manner that was much too forceful to be caring.

 

“You are always too hot.”

 

Jeanne snarled. “You are always too cold.”

 

Anastasia sighed, eyes lost in the horizon and expression as uninterested and unflinching as ever.

  
“I guess it works for both of us, then.”


End file.
